


To Light Up the Dark

by FridgeWitch



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Father-Son Relationship, Found Family, Short One Shot, dad!hank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridgeWitch/pseuds/FridgeWitch
Summary: Connor had a very personal reason for keeping his LED in place.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	To Light Up the Dark

“So, Connor…”

The android lifted his head, careful not to interrupt his incredibly important canine stomach-stroking directive. He continued to rhythmically run his hand back and forth across Sumo’s belly as he turned to meet Hank’s gaze.

“Yes, Hank?”

The lieutenant leaned forward in his seat, bringing himself closer to eye level with his plastic ward kneeling on the floor.

“I’ve been wonderin’…” He tapped his temple and gave Connor a little nod, to make sure he was being perfectly clear. “Are you planning on keeping that?”

Connor’s hand stopped moving. Sumo gave a small whine of protest, but Connor’s attention was elsewhere now.

“I have no intention of removing my LED, Hank. Why do you ask?”

Hank shrugged. “Most androids are taking theirs off as a way to integrate- blend in more easily with humans. I guess it attracts less attention from the anti-android assholes trying to harass ‘em.” He tilted his head, eyebrows raised, staring Connor down. “So why wouldn’t you?”

The android averted his gaze, the LED in question spinning violently yellow. It continued to flash wildly as he gathered his thoughts. After a moment, he replied.

“I’ve been told that I can be…” he looked decidedly at Hank, “…difficult to read- from an emotional standpoint.” Hank snorted; he was fairly certain where that idea had come from.

“An android’s LED serves as an emotional indicator of sorts, ” Connor continued. He began stroking Sumo’s stomach again, and the dog happily wagged his tail in response. Connor’s gaze grew determined. “I rationalized that continuing to use my LED would help others around me understand my emotional state.” He glanced away again. “Even if I don’t understand it myself.”

Hank gave a chuckle. “Fair enough, kid. Helps make life easier for both of us.” He patted the seat beside him on the couch. “C'mon,” he said, “Game’s about to start. And we are going to the finals this year, you hear me? I don’t want any of your statistics crap or your projected outcomes- this is our year!”

Connor smiled- an act that was getting easier every day- and got up to join his father on the sofa. Sumo, distraught that his belly rubs had been concluded, lumbered after him, making a leap for his lap.

“Christ, Sumo!” Hank bellowed, “There ain’t enough room on here for all of us! Down boy!” To which the mighty Saint Bernard responded by throwing himself across both of their laps like a living blanket. Hank heaved a heavy sigh, but made no attempt to move the dog, instead moving his hand to play with Sumo’s ears.

Connor’s LED shone a bright and cheerful blue.


End file.
